runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
My notes
Mijn nota is een boek gegeven tijdens Barbarian Training door Otto Godblessed. Het registreert gegevens van de oude pagina's die soms worden verkregen wanneer graaien barbaar skeletten of als monster druppels in de Ancient Cavern. Otto: "Ik zie dat je vrije ruimte en geen manier om alle informatie die u kan herstellen van de cavernes op te nemen. Neem dit boek als een verslag van uw onderzoek - tussen de geesten en uw ijver ik verwacht dat het zal altijd up to date. Degenen die al eerder zijn aangegaan in het hol hebben niet alle terug, sommigen van hen leek de bedoeling op onderzoek en ontdekking zo veel als buit en gedurfde daden. Het zou een schande zijn als u voor een van hun nota's terug te vorderen en niet in staat om ze op te nemen handig zijn. Ik hoop dat het nieuwe boek geeft je de ruimte van dergelijke ontdekkingen. " Mijn nota's kan worden gevonden in de boekenkast in een player-owned house genoemd als 'Mijn Notes'. Het is alleen te gebruiken is voor de uitbreiding van de verhaallijn. Zoals voor nu deze notities niet je belonen met iets. editContents Er zijn 26 oude pagina's in de definitieve volgorde in mijn notities: Page aantal Image op de informatie 1 Dit lijkt te zijn gescheurd uit een boek ... "Ik heb die vervloekte wezens van mithril erts onderzocht, de resultaten zijn verontrustend. Analyse leidt me om te geloven dat ze werden geschapen door een hogere macht, wat voor soort dier kon worden zo machtig?" 2 Dit lijkt te zijn gescheurd uit een boekwerk ... "... Metallic voor raketten en magische krachten ... groen voor close combat en magie ... hebben allebei hun adem wapen waarvoor ze zijn berucht ... nu wil ik ook de rede en de logica te proberen, kan Guthix waken over mij." 3 Deze lijkt te zijn geript van een dagboek ... "Ik moet waarschuwen tegen het aanbieden van de verkeerde geschenken aan de geesten bewonen van de wereld dan deze. Ze lijken snel tot toorn, indien de aanbieder is op geen enkele manier verantwoordelijk voor de dood van het aanbod." 4 is dit keer een boodschappenlijstje? "Item 1 - mithril in grote hoeveelheden aanwezig zijn als verdacht. Post 2 - bewaakt door enorme draken van hetzelfde metaal. Aanbeveling - dit heeft potentieel om onze monopolie te ondermijnen, raden we houden de locatie geheim." 5 Een tatty restanten van perkament "De combinatie van elk van deze ingrediënten prime zal resulteren in een boete taart, verhoog de reacties van de gelukkige kerel, die eet het op. Helaas, de meeste vraag in mijn rommelige inrichting is uit te maken van de lui die misstaan slordig . " 6? Een historisch document of gewoon rommel? "... Niemand die ik ken heeft toegang tot een onyx amulet, de kostprijs is gewoon veel te groot. Enchanted, betalen DragonStone amuletten staat blijken te zijn om de perceptie van de gebruiker te verhogen, tenminste als de mijnbouw rotsen voor erts, kunnen ze verhogen de opbrengst van edelstenen. " 7 Een onvolledige record. "... Omdat haar coach was een pompoen. We lachten zoveel dat ik dacht dat mijn kanten zou splitsen. Ik denk dat te veel dwergenbroers ale kan hebben vertroebeld door de visies, omdat dit niet langer lijkt een grap te passen ..." 8 Vital of nutteloos? "Op zoek naar de incarnatie van Scabaras, ik sonde de donkerste uithoeken van de verborgen wereld. Als hij graag in de wacht, moet ik de ene te herenigen met zijn collega-goden. Wat zou overkomen als hij ons altijd geïsoleerd? Zijn bitterheid kunnen alleen groeien ... " 9 Sommige informatie "Ik ben er niet zeker van dat iedereen ooit zal lezen, zoals ik al zei mijn laatste afscheid. Indien deze pas te vinden op mijn betrekking tot Annalise, als ze nog steeds woont. Ik kan niet dit is een plek bezocht door deze als gedoemd als te zien ik ben. " 10 Schriftelijke haastig. "Als ik ooit mijn handen op Otto zal hij in zijn graf. Stuur mij naar deze plaats te etteren en te sterven. 'Zie wonderen', zegt hij" Impress de geesten ', zegt hij. De enige manier waarop ik zal Impressing the gedistilleerde dranken is als een. Terwijl hij daar zit het leven in luxe ... " 11 Fragile perkament. "... Is de steen hier? ... Was de steen hier? ... Zal de steen hier? ... Zou dat mijn verstand waren stevig genoeg, dat ik wist wat mijn vragen betekende. Dan zou ik een antwoord te zoeken . " 12 netjes genoteerd. "Een kortstondige flits maar ik zag het! Hornless maar hetzelfde donkerrood van de set-mates. Een schitterend ding om te zien, bewaakt door de wezens in de bovenste galerijen. Ik moet het hebben, zal ik heb het!" 13 Haastig krabbelde. "Het lezen 'Laufata ki ki Glough Ta Quir Priw Undo ESO, Tolly, gnomo Kar is Glough Hamo Sarko pro Arposandra Qua!' - Als ik had gestudeerd mijn talen meer ijverig. " 14 De schrijver nodig spelling lessen. "Toen Pukkamay eerste pad crunchies gemaakt, iedereen dacht dat hij gek was." Chewy padden, in crunchies? Het zal nooit werken ', zeiden ze - hoe verkeerd ze waren ... " 15 Ik vraag me af wie geseponeerd. "... Ik leerde mijn les toen ik probeerde om dat Zamorakian wijn te nemen. Ik denk echt dat de monniken te heftig gereageerd. Ik dacht altijd dat ze moesten toch worden geheelonthouder." 16? Het kan wel een belangrijke zegel eenmaal. "De Baxtorian Falls zijn zeker de moeite waard, naar mijn mening, aangezien het water verlaat het meer boven dit gebied nog geen enkele lijkt te stromen in. Wat zou de bron van deze hoeveelheid water te worden?" 17 Een deel van huiswerk van iemand? "Mijn onderzoeken blijkt dat de watertemperatuur in de Baxtorian Falls gebied zijn aanzienlijk hoger dan men zou verwachten gezien het plaatselijke klimaat. De bron van deze warmte wordt nu de focus van mijn studie." 18 Damp en dicht bij de desintegratie. "Onze beste gok is dat een soort van warmte proces zich in de tunnels hebben we scryed, hoewel de bewoners blijken nogal een belemmering voor onze gratis reizen. Research was nog nooit zo gevaarlijk voor mijn leraren." 19 Het ziet er behoorlijk oud. "Barakur heeft zijn waarde bewezen, want we waren gedwongen om meerdere draken doden op onze weg naar innerlijke regio's. De grotten zijn duidelijk de vervaardiging van kunstmatige, hoewel de opgravingen geweest moet zijn duizenden jaren geleden, te oordelen naar de ..." Lucky 20 gebruikten ze waterproof ink "Onze theorie van kunstmatige oorsprong is gerechtvaardigd! We hebben ontdekt dat er een stevige deur, die lijkt op een vergelijkbare leeftijd van de oorspronkelijke opgravingen. Ik ben er zeker van dat er een magische of mechanische activiteit achter de rug, maar het kan gewoon een geweldige rush van water. " 21 kan een draak heb dit geschreven? "De deur is bestand tegen al onze inspanningen om het door te dringen, zelfs de Hengelsport explosieven die werden voorgesteld Derril probeerde zonder succes. Er moet een weg door die gekoppeld is aan magie hoewel misschien iedereen die het geheim kennen nu al lang dood." 22 Tatty. "Koop bij Bob's Brilliant Assen - als je ziet onze prijzen verbetering vatbaar, laat het ons weten en wij zullen hen het beste. Aanbieding onder voorbehoud van beschikbaarheid en naar het oordeel van Bob's. Behoeft geen invloed op uw wettelijke rechten onder Lumbridge wetten." 23 heeft beide soorten van watermerk. "... Gemaakt sferen van de macht aan degenen die moet komen aan die angst daarna plaats te ondersteunen. Maar de zintuigen en het licht van deze sferen, en zal niet ..." 24 Ruikt walgelijk. "... Versperd de magiërs trouw aan de grote heer Zamorak toegang tot de toren, het bijhouden van de nieuw gevonden kracht van de runen aan zichzelf. Maar een dappere ziel verzamelde zijn volgelingen en gedwongen zijn weg naar de bibliotheek ..." 25 Tiny schrijven "... en ik ben verdwaald in de kerker van de vervloekte. De lucht is fout en bugs zijn overal ... een lawaai van de tunnel. Er was een bel op de vloer. Grijpen de bel Ik belde het met al mijn ... het viel me aan. " 26 De paper gloeit met een aantal vreemde vorm. "... Misschien Dragonkin betrokken waren? Een wilde theorie, ik weet het, maar kijk eens naar de bewijzen ..." Optie Bericht Kopiëren naar log (standaard) Je kopieert de restanten van informatie aan uw logboek. Kopiëren naar log (maar al pagina) Je hebt al deze informatie in uw logboek. Destroy kan ik een andere loot van de grotten onder de Baxtorian Lake. Categorie:Items Categorie:Niet Ruilbare Voorwerpen Categorie:Boeken Categorie:Schoonmaak vereist en:My notes